


Ashte Mashte Lesnum Encantadia

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Encantadia, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Encantadia AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, This might be long and serious? Maybe? Maybe not?, Wish me luck
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: In which Hafte Enteng of the Hathorian Army becomes fond of a mysterious Lirean.(It has been hundred thousands of years since the last wide-scale war in Encantadia. The three remaining living kingdoms strive for peace and harmony in order to protect the future of every Encantado of the land.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH For anything off with canon encantadia i wrote in this AU please inform me immediately! I either missed that in my research Or decided to not use it in this fic. Thank uuuu

Pagmulat nang mata ni Enteng ay unang-una niyang nakita ang liwanag ng buwan na natatakpan ng ilang dahon ng malalaking puno na nasa kanyang paligid. Dinig rin maging ang mahinang paghampas ng mga sangay ng mga punong iyon sa isa't-isa, ang malakas na ingay ng mga iba't-ibang hayop sa kailaliman ng gabi, at ang mahinahong paghinga ng natutulog niyang katabi.

Napakamot siya ng ulo.

Pilit na inaalala ang mga pangyayari noong nagdaang ilang oras.

Kung bakit nasa kalagitnaan siya ng isang kagubatan, gayong wala namang gubat sa loob ng Hathoria; at sino itong misteryosong encantadong katabi niya sa pagtulog na sa himbing ay tila walang takot sa kanya, isang Hathor, na nakabihis pang-mataas na ranggo ng kanilang lakas-militar?

Sa huli niyang pagkakaalala ay kasama niya sina Mashna Goyo, kapatid nitong si Julian, at ilan pang kawal na nagpapatrolya sa hangganan ng Kaharian ng Hathoria, malapit sa teritoryong sakop ng Adamya.

 

Tahimik na ang Encantadia.

 

Ilang daan-libong taon na ang nakalipas mula nang huling digmaan sa kanilang mundo, kung saan tapos na ang malalaking hidwaan sa teritoryo at pagsakop sa magkakakapit-kaharian. Hindi nawawala ang maliliit na alitan sa pagitan ng tatlong nagtutunggaliang mga kaharian, ngunit sinisiguro ng bawat pinuno na wala nang hahantong pang muli sa malalaking digma na ang tanging kahihinatnan ay kamatayan ng mga inosenteng encantado.

 

Payapa na ang Encantadia, ngunit hindi madaling mabura sa isipan ng ibang lahi ang madilim na kasaysayan ng mga Hathor na tulad ni Enteng.

 

O, kung tutuusin, _Moltre_ o kalahating-dugo na si Enteng. Mandirigmang Hathor din ang kanyang _ashno_ at Hafte naman ng Kahariang Sapiro ang kanyang _ada_.

Sa tagal nang maayos na pagsasama ng mga kaharian sa Encantadia, halos wala nang natira na mayroong dugong puro --- Hathor, Sapiryan, Diwata mula Lireo, maging Adamyan.

 

Tinitigan niya ang mahimbing na natutulog sa kanyang tabi. Makinis ito, hindi marungis. Kung pagbabasehan ang kasuotan nito, siguro'y isa itong Lireyan na dama. O kaya'y isang babaylan. Ang sigurado lamang si Enteng ay hindi ito isang mandirigma dahil sa linis ng kasuotan nito at tila mahinang katawan. May hawak pa itong antipara.

Gusto niya itong gisingin, ngunit natatakot siyang baka masindak ito sa kanyang anyo. Madumi pa ang kanyang mukha, mula sa mga marka at pintura na sinusuot ng mga mandirigmang Hathor. Madungis na rin ang kanyang kasuotan, mula sa pagkakahigang direkta sa lupa.

Bumangon si Enteng. Tumayo at bahagyang pinagpag ang sarili. Tinanggal ang mabibigat na parte ng kasuotang pandigma, itinabi ang mga ito sa natutulog na Diwata, hanggang sa manipis na kamisa at pantalong panloob na lamang ang kanyang saplot.

Luminga sa paligid.

 

Malalim pa rin ang gabi, ngunit natahimik na ang kanina'y maiingay na mga hayop at ang malakas na hangin sa paligid.

Tinitigan niyang muli ang kasamang tulóg.

Malinis ang anyo nito kahit sa lupa ito nakatulog. Patagilid ang pagkakahiga, yakap-yakap ang isang makapal na azul na kapa.

Kinuha ni Enteng ang kapa mula sa mga bisig nito, at itinaklob ito sa natutulog na Lireyan.

Malamig ang gabi sa kalagitnaan ng isang gubat, at ayaw naman niyang pahirapan sa ginaw ang magandang ginoo.

 _Tama_ , pagkumbinsi ni Enteng sa sarili. _Mabuti pa'y maghanap ako nang tubig, para maialok sa kanyang paggising._

 

Dahan-dahan, humakbang siya papalayo.

Ngunit wala pang ilang segundo ay narinig niya ang marahang pagkaluskos ng tela sa lupa't damo.

 

" _S-Ssheda!_ "

Humarap muli si Enteng sa kanyang pinanggalingan. Gising na ang Diwata, kasalukuyang bumabangon mula sa pagkakahiga sa lupa, suot na ang antipara, mabilis na ipinagpag ang makapal na kápa at isinuot ito sa kanyang mga balikat.

Matangkad ang misteryosong Lireyan na ito. Wala itong damit-pandigma. Ang kanyang kasuotan, puti lahat liban sa nakatakip na makapal na kápang azul, ay tanging sa tela gawá, wala ni ginto o pilak na madalas nakikita ni Enteng bilang ornamento sa mga Lirean na kanyang nakakasalamuha. Wala rin kahit anong sandata sa paligid lingid sa espadang bitbit ni Enteng.

Bilang kasalukuyang sunod sa ranggo ng Mashna ng Hathoria, dating Hafte ng pwersang Sapiryan, ang karaniwang Lireyan na nakakasalamuha ni Enteng ay tanging mga mandirigma rin tulad niya, o kaya minsan ay ang mga Sang'gre ng Lireo.

 

Kumurap-kurap ang kanyang kaharap, titíg na titíg sa kanya.

"H-Hindi ikaw ang Mashna Goyo ng Hathoria..."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Enteng sa narinig.

" _Adnes nesa aduwa ivi?_ "

Kung nagulat si Enteng sa tigas ng boses na kanyang nagamit, higit pa roon ang reaksyon ng kanyang kausap. Tila nanginginig ito sa takot.

"W-Wala. Wala..." Lumingon ito sa paligid. Tila naghahanap ng paraan para makatakas sa matulis at nangunguwestiyon na tingin sa kanya ni Enteng.

 

_Anong ibig niyang sabihin?_

 

Mabilis na linapitan ni Enteng ang takót na Diwata. Nagtangka itong umiwas patalikod, ngunit hindi nito napansin ang isang malaking bato malapit sa kanya kaya't patalikod at pahiga rin ang kanyang pagkakatumba.

Bago pa makabangon ang Lireyan ay ipinako na ni Enteng ang magkabilang kamay nito sa lupa, gamit ang sarili niyang mga kamay.

Habang ang Lireyan ay aksidenteng napahigang muli sa lupa, si Enteng naman ay nasa kanyang ibabaw. Mahigpit ang pagkakapako sa kanyang mga braso, samantalang ang kanyang mga binti naman ay nasa pagitan ng mga tuhod ng Hathor.

 

"Nasaan tayo at paano ako napadpad dito, Diwata?" Unang tanong ni Enteng, inilápit pang lalo ang mukha sa kausap.

Umiiwas naman ng tingin ang Lireyan.

"A-Adamya. Narito tayo sa Adamya, malapit sa hangganan tungong Hathoria." Sagot nito.

"At paano ako napadpad dito, Diwata?"

"H-Hindi ako Diwata. Tawagin mo akong Joven."

 

"Joven." Hindi alam ni Enteng kung bakit tila pamilyar ang pangalan na iyon sa kanyang pandinig. "Joven, sasagutin mo ba ang tanong ko, o buong gabi tayo sa ganitong posisyon?"

Kahit ilaw lamang ng buwan ang pinagmumulan ng liwanag, kita ni Enteng kung paanong namula si Joven sa kanyang sinabi.

 

"M-May sugat ka... Sa gilid ng ulo."

Agad na binitiwan ni Enteng ang isa sa mga kamay ni Joven upang kapain ang sinasabi nitong sugat. Paghaplos niya sa kaliwang bahagi ng kanyang ulo ay makakapal na dahon ang kanyang naramdaman.

Nang tignan niya ang kamay na ginamit, may kaunti ngang bahid ng dugo roon.

_Pashnea..._

 

"Nag-aaral ako upang maging Babaylan sa palasyo ng Lireo, kaya't... " Paliwanag ni Joven. "May mga gamot na gawá sa mga halamang dito lamang sa Adamya tumutúbo, kaya ako naparito ay upang kumuha ng ilan sa kanila. Habang naghahanap ay nakita na lang kitang bigla, walang malay at duguan ang bandang ulo't mukha."

Walang maalala si Enteng na kahit anong makapagbibigay sa kanya ng sugat. Ni wala nga siyang maalala kung paano siya nahiwalay sa mga kasama.

 

Tumayo si Enteng mula sa pagkakadapá sa ibabaw ni Joven, at inalok din niya ang kanyang kamay bilang tulong sa pagbangon ng Diwata.

"Malabo ang memorya ko sa ngayon, Joven. Ngunit pagkakatiwalaan kita sa pagkakataong ito. _Avisala eshma_."

Nang makatayo, tila lumuwag din ang paghinga ni Joven. Nabawasan ang nginig nito sa takot, ngunit itinaklubong pang lalo ang suot na kapa sa sarili dahil sa lamig.

 

"Kailangan kong makabalik sa Lireo bago pa lumiwanag at gumising ang mga Diwatang Babaylan. Mauuna na ho ako, _Deu_..."

"Enteng." Pagpapakilala niya sa sarili. "Hafte Enteng, kanang-kamay ng Mashne Goyo ng Hathoria."

 

"Hafte Enteng..."

 

Malamyos ang boses at nakangiti si Joven nang ulitin ang kanyang pangalan.

 

" _Masne sera_ , Hafte Enteng."

 

Bago pa maalis ang sarili sa pagkatulala sa kausap, mabilis na naglaho sa paningin ni Enteng si Joven.

Sa gitna ng hindi matukoy na kagubatan sa loob ng teritoryo ng Adamya, naiwang mag-isa, nakatayo't nakatulala, ang isang mandirigmang Hathor, nagugulumihanan.

 

_Joven..._

_Ade prosunteo..._

_Agtu nedanus muste..._


	2. Chapter 2

Pagbalik kinabukasan sa Kaharian ng Hathoria ay agad na sinalubong si Enteng ng kanyang grupo, kasama si Mashna Goyo.

"Saan ka nagtungo, Enteng? Bigla ka na lamang nawala kahapon. Alam mong hindi sanay sa kagubatan ang ating hukbo --"

"Sandali lamang, Mashna," pagputol niya sa kanyang pinuno. "Pag-usapan natin ito maya-maya. Handa na ba ang grupo?"

Pagod man sa paglalakbay, tinignan ni Enteng ang mga mandirigmang nag-aayos muli ng kagamitan para sa isa pang mahabang tungkulin.

Kung kahapon ay pagpapatrolya sa hangganang Hathoria-Adamya ang kanilang trabaho, sa araw na ito naman ay ang simula ng kanilang sibilisadong pakikipag-usap sa Kaharian ng Sapiro. Ang trabaho: ligtas na ihatid si Rama Miong sa lupain ng mga Sapiryan, siguruhin ang kanyang kaligtasan habang nasa Sapiro, at bumuo nang isang maayos na pakikipagsama sa Sapiryang pwersa militar.

Habang si Goyo ay napangisi nang malaman ang tungkulin, natahimik naman si Enteng.

 

Ilan-daang taon na rin ang lumipas nang lisanin niya ang Sapiro. Bagamat iyon ang lupaing sa kanya'y nagpalaki, nagturo ng maraming bagay, bumuo ng maraming alaala noong pagkabata, hindi siya nasasabik tumapak muli sa kahariang iyon.

May sarili siyang dahilan kung bakit mula Sapiro ay nagdesisyon siya noong yakaping buo ang kanyang dugóng Hathor.

Hinding-hindi malilimutan ni Enteng ang kanyang dahilan sa pagsali sa pwersa ng Hathoria, kung saan siya ngayon ay isa nang magiting na Hafte.

 

Habang si Mashna Goyo naman ay napapangisi tuwing maririnig ang Kaharian ng Sapiro.

 

"Hinihintay na lamang namin ang senyales ni Rama Miong. Alam mo namang handang-handa na akong makarating sa Sapiro. May Mashnang Sapiryan pa akong hahamunin at tatalunin sa isang laban."

Bumuntong-hininga si Enteng, pinipilit itago ang ngiti na hindi niya mapigil.

"Mahal na mahal mo talaga si Mashna Ilyong ng Sapiro, ano?"

Lumaki naman ang ngisi na nakapaskil sa mukha ni Goyo. "May iba pa bang Mashna na agad namumula sa galit tuwing nakikita ako? Kaya paborito ko talaga si Ilyong, eh."  
  


 

________

 

 

Habang naglalakbay ay doon ikinuwento ni Enteng sa kanyang Mashna ang mga kakaibang pangyayari sa kanya kahapon, maging ang nakasalamuhang Diwatang nagngangalang Joven.

Napapaisip naman nang malalim si Goyo sa kwento ng kanyang Hafte.

"Enteng. Wala namang umatake na kahit ano o sino sa ating grupo kahapon sa gubat, paanong nagkaroon ka ng sugat sa ulo? Nakasisiguro kami ni Julian na habang nagpapahinga sa isang sapa ay bigla ka na lamang nawala sa grupo. Walang nakakita sa'yong umalis o nakarinig man lang na magpaalam."

Napapaisip din lalo si Enteng.

"Wala akong maalala hanggang ngayon. Ngunit paggising ko'y nasa Adamya na ako, may sugat sa ulo, kasama ang Diwatang iyon."

"Joven, mula Lireo..." Pag-ulit ni Goyo sa sinabing pangalan ni Enteng. "Pamilyar. Maaaring narinig ko na ang pangalang 'yan mula sa isa sa marami kong paglalakbay tungong Lireo."

"Nag-aaral daw siya upang maging isang Babaylan."

"Ah, maaari kayang sa palasyo mismo siya nag-aaral? Marami akong kilala sa mga Babaylan doon."

Napataas ang kilay ni Enteng sa narinig. Bukod sa Mashna, kaibigan niya ring matalik si Goyo kaya't kilala niya itong lubos.

 

"'Wag mo sabihin sa aking pati mga Babaylan ay... "

Kumindat ito, sabay sabing, " Enteng, wala naman akong pinipili. "

"Makakarating ito kay Diwan Feli."

"Matagal niya nang alam ang mga pinaggaga-gawa ko."

"Hmm. Eh si Mashna Ilyong kaya?"

Napatawa nang malakas si Goyo.

"Sige, sabihin mo sa kanya. Gusto kong makita ang mukha niya kapag nagseselos."  
  
  
  


 

 

Malapit na ang kanilang grupo sa hangganang Hathoria-Sapiro nang matanaw ni Goyo ang isa ring grupo ng mga mandirigmang Sapiryan sa 'di kalayuan, nakahinto at hinihintay silang makalapit pa.

" Enteng," Tawag niya sa kanyang Hafte." May kilala ka ba sa mga' yon?"

Tinanaw ni Enteng ang grupong tinuro ni Goyo, ngunit ilan-daang taon na nga ang nakalipas mula nang lumipat siya mula hukbo ng Sapiro tungong pwersang Hathor. Kung may kakilala man nga siya roon, hindi malabong nalimutan niya na ang pangalan o mukha nito.

 

Iisa lang naman ang importanteng Sapiryan sa buhay niya.

 

Ngunit wala na ito.  
  


 

"Wala." Maikli niyang sagot. "Wala ba doon si Mashna Ilyong?"

Tumingin muli nang mabuti si Goyo sa direksyon ng mga Sapiryan. "Kung naroon man siya," sabi nito habang inaayos ang mabigat na kasuotang pandigma, nagpupunas nang dumi na wala naman doon, sinusuklay ang buhok gamit ang mga kamay, "Hindi ko siya makita. Baka dahil maliit siya."

 

Dahil nasa unahan ng grupo, huminto si Goyo at humarap sa mga kasama, tumingin nang diretso sa kanyang Rama.

"Rama Miong, mukhang sasalubungin tayo ng pwersang Sapiro. Magtutuloy lamang ba tayo o...?"

 

Tumango si Miong. "Diretso lang, Goyo." Tinaas nito ang kanang kamay, tinuro sa direksyon ng Kaharian ng Sapiro. "Mahalaga ang pag-uusapan namin ni Andoy, at 'yan ay munting paniguro niya lamang na tayo'y ligtas na makararating sa palasyo."

 

Nagkatinginang panandalian sina Goyo at Enteng, walang ideya kung bakit o para saan nga ba ang biglaang pagtutulungan ng dalawang kaharian...

 

_Matagal nang natapos ang mga panahon ng digma sa buong Encantadia. Ang mga mandirigmang tulad nila ay nangangalaga na lamang ng teritoryo't hangganan. Ang tatlong natitirang buháy na kaharian ay matiwasay na nagsasama-sama, o 'di kaya'y madalas na nagsasarili; kung anuman ang nangyayari sa Hathoria ay para sa Hathoria lamang -- at walang karapatan doon ang Sapiro o Lireo._

 

_Kahit pa ilandaang taong nakararaan din ay misteryosong naglaho ang noo'y Mashna ng Sapiro, si Mashna Etoy, apwe ni Enteng._

_Ang problemang iyon ng Sapiro ay para sa Sapiro lamang, kaya't marahil hindi alam ng Lireo at Hathoria kung bakit biglang nag-iba ang kanilang Mashna; Kung bakit bigla rin umalis ng Sapiro si Enteng upang pagsilbihan ang pwersang Hathor kahit na siya'y laking-Sapiryan._

 

_Kahit pa halos sa parehong taon na iyon ay naglaho rin ang noo'y Hara, pinuno, Reyna ng buong Kaharian ng Lireo._

 

_Ang problemang iyon na sa kasalukuyan ay hinaharap pa rin hanggang ngayon ng mga Diwata._

 

_Ang problemang dapat ay para sa mga Lirean lamang_.

 

 

Masama ang kutob ni Enteng, at alam niyang naiisip din ni Goyo ang kanyang iniisip.  
  


 

"Rama Miong, kung hindi niyo mamasamain..." Panimula ni Goyo, patuloy lamang ang pag-abante tungong Sapiro. "Ang pakikipagtulungang ito ng Hathoria sa kaharian ng Sapiro... May kinalaman ba ito sa sitwasyon ng Lireo?"

 

Mapait na ngiti lamang ang sinagot sa kanya ni Miong.

 

Naglahong bigla ang kasabikan ni Goyo sa kanilang pagdating sa kaharian ng Sapiro.


End file.
